The philosopher's stoneNot!
by musicvamp55
Summary: A visitor comes to vampire mountain looking for the philosopher's stone.who is he and why does he want it? fullmetal AlchemistXdarren shan saga


Hi peoples

Hi peoples! I am so happy that this story came to me !!

I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ or The _Darren Shan Saga_

Constructive criticism is well come **but all flames will be ignored ******

This is based on the manga

"Well this is it, Al," said Edward. They were somewhere very far from Central. They were looking at a large mountain. "There is a philosopher's stone inside," said Ed. (**AN: this is before they learned about what the stone's ingredients also this is after the book six in DSS but before seven.) **"What if there isn't?" asked Al. Edward walked forward, ignoring his brother's question.

**Darren's pov**

It was just another day at Vampire Mountain. Paris, always the wise guy. Mika, emo and depressed. Arrow, big and hairy. Then there's me, the tiny useless one. The war of scars still going strong. We have been work on plans and I needed a break. So I found myself here, outside in the freezing cold. So lets just say I like it outside, no one is here except me, myself and I.

I was in deep thought about dinner when I was uprooted from my reverie - I heard voices. They seemed to be arguing about something; Winry, was it? I sat up and listened intently. Two people came into view or rather, child and a suit of armor. The small one had long blonde hair tide back in a braid and amber eyes. He looked around my age, or the age I looked.

He was chatting with the one in the armor. The one in the armor was two times the height and width of me. Whoever is in there has to be crazy. Then they stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

Edward's pov

Al and I were walking up the mountain and let me tell you, it was freezing! "The only reason that Winry ditched you is because you're short", Al said, but I do have to admit you are growing I thought for a moment and replied, " The reason she ditched you is because you're a suit of armor." We went around a bend and stopped. A boy that looked around my age was sitting on a rock in a t-shirt. A t-shirt! We sat staring for what seemed for a long time. He had raven black hair and a scar above his left eye. It was like a triangle. His eyes where light vibrant blue and his face was very pale. The bags under his eyes indicated that he got little sleep. A short dagger was strapped to his side.

Darren's pov

I rose cautiously and stared straight into the deep amber eyes. Then I reacted quickly.

Grabbing for my dagger, I flashed it before me expertly, just as Mr.Crepsly showed me. My vampire blood made me faster than him.

In a second, I was right behind him, dagger pressed to his exposed neck. Everything stopped; I could hear his heart beating fast, in tune with his shallow breathing. " Who are you and who sent you here?" I said, making myself seem tough. " Tell me now!" I tried to sound as threatening as I could. Then Paris came out and called, "Darren!" Then he saw the boy and stood stock-still. "Who are you?" I yelled, getting exasperated. He just stood there and I could see this was going nowhere.

Paris got his senses back and grabbed the suit of armor by its legs and crushed it like tin foil. The armor fell on top of him and I expected to hear a high-pitched scream but none came.

Edward's pov

I stood staring into the blue eyes of the boy. Then it happened so quickly I could not see what happened. All I knew was one moment I was staring at him and the next he held his dagger at my neck. "Who are you and who sent you here?" his tone harsh and demanding. I couldn't speak. My heart was racing at 200 miles per hour and I almost stopped breathing altogether. "Who are you?" the boy yelled, getting mad. Just then a little old man wearing a dress came out of nowhere and said "Darren!" but he stopped in his tracks, looking at me.

Then faster than the eye can see, he crumbled Al's legs like tin foil. Darren (as I suspected) was the one with the dagger pressed against my neck. I found my voice, but it sounded feeble and weak " I'm Edward Elric, The full metal alchemist." I whisper and I wondered what happened to the strong and brave Edward "No one sent me here." The dagger loosened around my neck but it was still there. "I'm Alphonse Elric, the little brother of Edward." Al said. Darren and the old man looked confused, but said nothing.

Darren's pov

The boy's voice sounded scared and frightened. "I'm Edward Elric, the full metal alchemist." he whispers "no one sent me here." I loosened the dagger around his neck but keep it there because you could never be too cautious. Then the person in the suit of armor said " I'm Alphonse Elric , the little brother of Edward." I looked and was puzzled. Little did he say? He was two times the size of Edward. I stared and him and his brother. Then I stared to crack up! " You're so short and small. You're a pipsqueak!" then Ed got very mad. "Who are you calling shorty? You jerk!" he struggled ageist my grip, but I was stronger. " I am growing!! Why can't anyone see that!" he sighed. I could see he was no treat but he was not an enemy.

Edward's pov

Darren started to laugh. "You're so short and small. You're a pipsqueak!" that did it. I got back to the Edward I was. "Who are you calling a shorty? You jerk!" I struggled but he was stronger than me. "I am growing!! Why can't anyone see that?" I was so mad! He was as tall as me! Trying to remain calm I asked, "Do you live here? Cuz it's a mountain." He looked at the old man (I forgot about him) and the old man nodded back. "Yes, I do. You want to come in? It's freezing and you look cold." He lowered the dagger and gestured me forward. I stopped at Al and transmuted his legs together again. Darren and the old man looked stunned. " Paris, how did he do that?" Paris? That's a girl's name!

**Darren's pov**

Edward's face turned to normal again. Looking around he asked " do you live here? Cuz it's a mountain." I looked at paris to see if it was alright to tell him. Paris noddied his head. " yes, I do live here. You want to come in? it's freezing amd you look cold." I lowerd the dagger and gesrerd forward. Ed stopped at al and Pof! Al's legs where back together. I was shocked. How did he do that ? "paris how'd he do that?" I could see there were many thing I didn't know about him. This was going to be interesting.

**yay!I'm done! Please r&r! as a reminder all flames will be ignored.:)**


End file.
